Toowong Station Season 10 (1978-1979)
Season 10 is a season of Toowong Station, a collaboration spoof by 747RSH, 758HEG, XQ23HG, 977RVD, 2207ST, XQ25EG, 024RPT, 352KFT, 050YAT, 127RWU, 369RWU, 618RVD and AlbertAnnerley06 and ran from 1978 to 1979. Pluto, portraying as Barkley, joined Toowong Station this season (beginning at Episode 1186). It is followed by Season 11. Characters & The Gang * Barkley - Pluto (Disney) * Big Bird - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * David - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Bob - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Gordon - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Susan - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Kermit the Frog - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Cookie Monster - Penny Gagdet (Inspector Gagdet) * Bert - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Ernie - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Maria - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Luis - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Guy Smiley - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) Episodes Episodes 1186 - 1315 (130 episodes) episodes skipped * Episode 1186 -- 10th season premiere; Princess Isabel counts hellos and Pluto gets a name * Episode 1187 -- Alice and Princess Amber try to train Pluto * Episode 1188 -- Taffyta Muttonfudge in the rain * Episode 1189 -- Prince James teaches Pluto to roll over * Episode 1190 -- Nick Wilde and The Lorax dig a subway tunnel * Episode 1191 -- Princess Amber redecorates his nest * Episode 1192 -- Alice tries training Pluto * Episode 1193 * Episode 1194 -- A rainy day * Episode 1195 -- Rarity's friend Georgie visits * Episode 1197 -- Princess Amber waits for the sun * Episode 1198 -- Brad's baby teeth * Episode 1199 -- Princess Amber takes a telephone message for Olivia * Episode 1200 * Episode 1201 -- Princess Isabel counts and sorts items at The Central Market * Episode 1202 -- Princess Amber prepares a tortilla for The Cat in the Hat's lunch * Episode 1203 -- Playing a ball-carrying game * Episode 1204 * Episode 1205 -- Severus Snape injures his arm * Episode 1206 -- Rooftop picnic * Episode 1207 -- Bert meets Bertha * Episode 1208 -- Princess Amber's missing book * Episode 1209 * Episode 1210 * Episode 1211 -- Princess Amber stays at Quasimodo's in the rain * Episode 1212 -- A day with Cody * Episode 1213 * Episode 1214 -- Rarity joins a parade * Episode 1215 -- Chez Rarity * Episode 1216 -- Princess Amber plays with Cody * Episode 1217 * Episode 1218 * Episode 1219 -- Muffy Crosswire and Princess Isabel go camping * Episode 1220 * Episode 1221 * Episode 1222 * Episode 1223 -- Slimey is sick * Episode 1224 -- Georgie at day care * Episode 1225 * Episode 1226 -- Princess Amber meets new birds / Rarity's picnic * Episode 1227 * Episode 1228 -- Buffy and family head back home * Episode 1229 -- Penny Gadget's broken cookie * Episode 1230 * Episode 1231 -- Severus Snape celebrates the 25th anniversary of his store (repeat) * Episode 1232 -- Ernest Grouch visits (repeat) * Episode 1233 -- Princess Amber counts for Princess Isabel (repeat) * Episode 1234 -- Severus Snape tries to exercise (repeat) * Episode 1235 -- April Glover's birthday (repeat) * Episode 1236 -- The gang goes camping (repeat) * Episode 1237 -- Rarity learns some Grouch phrases in Spanish (repeat) * Episode 1238 -- Princess Isabel falls in love with a Countess who loves to count (repeat) * Episode 1239 -- Rarity's good mood (repeat) * Episode 1240 -- Ellie tries to ride on a gigantic skateboard (repeat) * Episode 1241 -- Penny Gadget imagines cookies (repeat) * Episode 1242 -- Muffy Crosswire, Prince James and Princess Amber go to City Island (repeat) * Episode 1243 -- Ellie has a drink before bedtime (repeat) * Episode 1244 -- Rarity's crabapple tree (repeat) * Episode 1245 -- Alice finds a puppy (repeat) * Episode 1246 -- Princess Amber paints * Episode 1247 -- Muffy Crosswire needs a bolt * Episode 1248 -- Rarity tries out for a mudball team * Episode 1249 -- The Little Theatre of the Deaf acts out life on the farm * Episode 1250 -- Pluto bothers Rarity * Episode 1251 * Episode 1252 -- Rarity's taxi service/The "Muddy 500" * Episode 1253 -- The Canadian Brass visits * Episode 1254 * Episode 1255 -- Princess Amber and her tonsils * Episode 1256 -- Princess Amber's EXIT sign * Episode 1257 -- Little Bill's debut * Episode 1258 -- Mr. Ortiz' painting party * Episode 1259 -- Rarity meets Bruno * Episode 1260 * Episode 1261 -- Herry gets glasses * Episode 1262 -- Severus Snape allows his store to be a location for a movie * Episode 1263 -- Grandma Harriet pays another visit * Episode 1264 -- April Glover signs R words * Episode 1265 * Episode 1266 -- Rarity's horn * Episode 1267 * Episode 1268 * Episode 1269 -- Weather signs with Timi * Episode 1270 * Episode 1271 -- A visit from the President (repeat) * Episode 1272 -- Rarity writes a beautiful nature poem/Severus Snape learns Spanish (repeat) * Episode 1274 -- Princess Isabel loses his thunder * Episode 1275 -- Severus Snape graduates * Episode 1276 -- Pluto stays with Prince James * Episode 1277 * Episode 1278 -- Rarity's nephew Goody visits * Episode 1279 -- Buffy and her family surprise everyone * Episode 1280 -- Rarity's worm circus * Episode 1281 * Episode 1282 -- Cleaning the garage * Episode 1283 -- Severus Snape's birthday * Episode 1284 -- Princess Isabel disguises himself * Episode 1285 -- The adults get locked on the roof * Episode 1286 * Episode 1287 -- Princess Isabel's Broomstick* * Episode 1288 * Episode 1289 * Episode 1290 -- Buffy misses Princess Amber's tea party * Episode 1291 -- Princess Amber doesn't want to be a princess * Episode 1292 -- Cody is sick * Episode 1293 * Episode 1294 * Episode 1295 -- Grandma Harriet visits during a blackout * Episode 1296 * Episode 1297 * Episode 1298 -- Ellie's cold * Episode 1299 * Episode 1300 -- Princess Amber's lemonade stand * Episode 1302 -- Taffyta Muttonfudge simulates a storm * Episode 1303 * Episode 1304 * Episode 1305 * Episode 1306 * Episode 1307 * Episode 1308 -- Princess Amber's rooftop campout * Episode 1309 * Episode 1310 * Episode 1311 -- Rarity creates WORM TV * Episode 1312 -- Prince Charming looks for a princess * Episode 1313 -- A visit from the Hines brothers * Episode 1314 -- Gloria moves to Sesame Street * Episode 1315 -- 10th season finale; Rarity's WALK sign Episodes 1196, 1273 and 1301, have been skipped because: # Episode 1196 refers to washing up the cars. # Episode 1273 refers to costumes; but Princess Amber is already dressed up as Esmeralda in Toowong Station. # Episode 1301 refers to the acting of Little Red Riding Hood. Episode 1287, in Toowong Station, involves the use of a broomstick rather than the car (automobile). Gallery Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Big Bird James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as David Alice.png|Alice as Bob Quasimodo 1.png|Quasimodo as Gordon Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda as Susan Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Kermit the Frog Taffyta_muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Cookie Monster Maud.jpg|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Bert 121482.jpg|Enid Nightshade as Ernie April 9th 67.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Maria The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Luis Captain Phoebus KH3D.png|Captain Phoebus as Guy Smiley Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Count von Count See also * Previous season: Season 9 * Next season: Season 11 * Toowong Station Category:Toowong Station Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Seasons Category:PBS